


New Life

by JaBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no clue how this works but ok, Multi, SO, This is like my first work so go easy on me, i got this prompt from pinterest, ok, this is like, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaBoi/pseuds/JaBoi
Summary: Prompt: You die, and you are the seventh human to ever go to Hell, becoming an official member of the Deadly Sins
Kudos: 1





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is my awful first work, tell me what ya think!

My head hurt, that’s the only thing I knew for a fact.  
I tried to sort through my thoughts, but with my head pounding, it made it rather difficult.  
As I sat up, eyes still shut, I groaned. I could feel something soft below me.  
I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a bedroom, if it could be called that. It appeared to be a bedroom, but it was the size of a dance studio. The bed I was laying on could have easily been king sized, with the headboard against the wall, and the sheets were a beautiful shade of caramel, and extremely soft. The floor was wood, but it was clearly heavily stained into a dark brown that complemented the tan walls. There were several wooden dressers in the room, along with three mirrors, all body length.  
There were no lights on, but there were ginormous windows on the wall in front of the bed, about 30 feet away, with light curtains that matched the sheets. The sun was peeking through the windows, and it looked as though the room was high up, as you could see a forest with a river several meters below. It was a beautiful view, but it still didn’t answer the one question I had in mind.  
“Where am I?” I mumbled quietly. As I pondered that, I glanced down and noticed I was dressed in something I had never seen before. I was wearing a blood red dress shirt, a black tie, a black suit vest, black pants, and black socks all completed with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Next to the bed was a pair of black dress shoes. I put on the shoes (they were my size too) and walked over to one of the mirrors to see my pitch black hair was shaved except for a few inches at the top on the right that was gelled, and my eyes were an abnormal blood red that matched my shirt.  
All in all, my entire outfit looked very expensive.  
“I do hope you like it, I picked it out myself.” I jumped and looked to the source of the voice, the doorway. Standing there was a tall man, a bit over 6’0 tall, wearing an emerald green Gucci sweater and matching sweatpants. His hair was golden, too much to be called blonde. His eyes were a rich green that matched his clothes and his sandals we’re, again, Gucci.  
“Who are you?” I wondered. He chuckled. Woops, I must have said that out loud.  
“Call me Magnus.” He announced as he gestured for me to come to him. “Follow me.”  
“Where are we going?” I asked him, but he only smirked and said, “To meet the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Please, if you want more, please leave kudos and comments, they're greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I'm very bad at writing, but I'll try to update every week at midnight on Wednesday's  
> Thanks for reading, I guess
> 
> If you'd like, can y'all please hit me up with a follow?  
> Tumblr: https://urmomoohroasted.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LonleyWeirdo/photo


End file.
